


Nieve en Brocelind

by Andromeda_Starkweather



Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Waywood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 16:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10745115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromeda_Starkweather/pseuds/Andromeda_Starkweather
Summary: Entre el Círculo, los entrenamientos y las misiones Robert no había tenido tiempo para pensar en las fiestas, mucho menos en su obsequio de navidad. Michael por el contrario tiene muy claro lo que desea recibir este año. Robert no da crédito a lo que su parabatai le ha pedido. One-shot. Waywood.





	Nieve en Brocelind

A pesar de que el sol se ha ocultado tras un gran cúmulo de nubes la tarde trae consigo una intensa luz, el aire sopla insistentemente, el frío se acrecienta conforme se abren camino entre los árboles, no es un día adecuado para estar al aire libre y el clima se los recuerda tras cada paso que dan. El cielo se está tornando de un peculiar tono rojizo y es bastante probable por la cantidad de nubes que se formaba en el horizonte que habrá una tormenta, posiblemente hasta nevé.

Los dos chicos que caminan calladamente entre el bosque tienen una encomienda, más bien un castigo que cumplir, les acompañaba nada más que el crujido ramas de los árboles al rozarse y el aullido del viento que bruscamente agita las hojas caídas que reposan en el suelo. Robert se estremece ligeramente, tiene todos los músculo tensos, se encuentra cansado y entumecido por el frió, llevaban más de media tarde dando vueltas por el bosque siguiendo las órdenes de Valentine: reconocimiento del perímetro le llamaría Val, a Robert ¨Correctivo marca Morgenstern¨ le parece más adecuado.

Al medio día el Círculo había celebrado una reunión, lo usual. Valentine instándolos a ser mejores Cazadores, vociferando acerca de la amabilidad que recibían los Subterráneos por parte de la Clave y como esta era deficiente para aplicar la Ley. La reunión estaba por concluir cuando Lucian Graymark se puso de pie y habló sobre la vigilancia que había mantenido la última semana en los bosques cercanos a Alicante, los reportes indican actividades extrañas, blablablá, subterráneos, blablablá, avistamientos sospechosos, etc. Lo cierto es que Robert no había puesto demasiada atención, Lucian hacia reportes similares cada reunión y como cada reunión nadie le tomaba mucho en cuenta, hasta que Valentine tomó la palabra para posteriormente ser acribillado por Michael con sus acostumbrados comentarios extraños y fuera de lugar, más un sin número de preguntas. La mirada que Valentine le lanzó a Michael para callarle le hubiera helado la sangre hasta al Cazador de Sombras más valiente. Y así fue como un día que pintaba rutinario se tornó caótico gracias al usual hábito de Michael de irritar Valentine, la reunión finalizó con ellos dos dirigiéndose a las puertas de la ciudad para emprender su camino, la gran mayoría de las veces su parabatai le metía en más problemas de los que le sacaba.

Robert pasó la primera hora de caminata riñéndome a Michael su imprudencia y lo boca floja que podía llegar a ser, hasta que el mismo Michael le hizo notar que al que Valentine enviará al bosque era él, no a Robert. El Lightwood le miró como si hubiese dicho una tontería ¨Eres mi parabatai, no voy a dejar que te congeles el trasero tu solo aquí afuera¨ declaró con simpleza y con el ceño fruncido mientras continuaba caminando, Michael le sonrió como un niño pequeño y el mal humor de Robert se disipó. La verdad es que era imposible enfadarse con Michael, era una paradoja, las mismas cosas que le molestaba de su compañero de Caza eran las que más admiraba de él.

Robert se pasó el resto del camino callado, sorprendentemente también Michael hasta que soltó la más inesperada pregunta.

— ¿Qué te gustaría recibir para Navidad, Robert?

El Lightwood ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que las fiestas estaban tan cercanas, diciembre había transcurrido sorpresivamente rápido. Últimamente el Círculo había estado muy activo, Valentine les convocaba en reuniones casi a diario, la última semana habían salido de Caza tres veces y si contar con el adiestramiento rutinario sus días habían estado sumamente ocupados, cuando no estaba de misión o entrenando Robert pasaba el día con Maryse refugiándose del frío bajo las mantas. No había tenido tiempo para pensar en la navidad o en que le gustaría que le obsequiaran. Pero ese no era el caso de Michael, Michael siempre pensaba en todo, el nunca olvidaba nada.

—Un rollo de cinta—dijo seriamente el chico.

— ¿Un rollo de cinta? — inquirió con sorpresa Michael.

—Un gran rollo de cinta adhesiva, así tal vez podría sellarte la boca y evitar que exasperes a Valentine— Robert se agacha para tomar en sus manos un montón de hojas secas del suelo y se las arroja a Michael —Eso sería un buen presente y uno muy útil, lo usaría todo el año— una sonrisa juguetona se dibuja en su rostro.

Michael trata en vano de esquivar las hojas, estas dan de lleno a su objetivo, su cabeza es la víctima.

—Solo hice un pequeño comentario, Valentine ha estado demasiado susceptible estos días, la Navidad le pone nostálgico— se excusa el chico Wayland al tiempo que rueda los ojos. Resopla mientras trataba de quitarse las hojas de entre los rizos, el aire le ha revuelto el cabello, es un desastre, Robert piensa con inusual buen humor que un pájaro podría confundirle con su nido y picotearle hasta su regreso a la ciudad —Además deberías agradecerme, todo este ejercicio extra algún día te salvará la vida en combate.

—Te lo agradeceré si es que conservo todo mis dedos para cuando volvamos a la ciudad— una ráfaga particularmente fuerte de aire azota el sendero por el que caminan, Robert se retuerce de frío —¡Por el Ángel! ¿Cómo es siquiera posible que haga tanto frío?

El otro chico solo se encoge de hombros y como si de repente hubiera recordado algo comienza a rebuscar en los bolsillos de su jeans, ninguno va equipado con la indumentaria de Cazador otra de las razones por las que Robert sabe que todo aquello es más una pérdida de tiempo que una misión verdadera, Valentine solo quiere sancionar a Michael por su insolencia. Al Morgenstern nunca le ha gustado ser cuestionado y Michael no es de los que guardaban silencio y obedece ciegamente, desde que le conoce es así, un adulto ordenaría algo y al instante Michael saltaría con una y mil preguntas y claro sería reprendido y de paso también Robert que cargaba con la cruz de un amigo bocón. A Michael nunca se le podía tener callado por más de cinco minutos.

Aunque no lo admitiera esa era una de la cosas que más le gustaban a Robert de su parabatai, para Michael todo lo que le rodeaban era interrogantes, grandes misterios que debían ser cuestionados, el mundo de Michael era maravilloso a los ojos de Robert, ese pequeño mundo donde todo merecía una explicación detallada, donde no todo era sencillo pero Michael lo hacía parecer tan fácil.

El chico por fin parece encontrar lo que buscaba, en una mano sostiene una cajita blanca con rojo y una cartera de fósforos, extrae dos pequeños cilindros blancos de la caja y la guarda esta vez en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, Robert observa escéptico todos los movimientos de Michael.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Stephen?

Una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja aparece en el rostro de Michael, era la clase de sonrisa que podría un niño travieso.

—Amatis le obligó dejar de fumar, me los obsequio. Tal parecer la hermanita de Lucian puede ser muy persuasiva— Michael toma un de los cigarrillos y se lo lleva a la boca después de encenderlo, da una larga calada y expulsa el humo en volutas sobre su cabeza— o muy intimidante.

—Lo dudo. Más bien es que Stephen está como loco por ella. Si esa chica le pidiera meterse al Lago Lynn congelado él lo haría con tal de tenerla contenta. —Robert niega desaprobatoriamente con la cabeza—Amatis lo tiene comiendo de la palma de su mano.

Ambos ríen con fuerza, Michael estira su mano ofreciéndole a Robert el otro cigarrillo, después de un momento de duda se decide por tomarlo llevándoselo a los labios, Michael se acerca para encendérselo. Sus manos se acunan alrededor de la boca de Robert permaneciendo un tiempo más largo de lo estrictamente necesario, al Lightwood le cosquillea el vientre. De unos días para acá la presencia de Michael le pone nervioso, no sabe explicar a qué se debe, pero cada vez era más consciente de Michael como si todas sus terminales nerviosas se disparará cuando él está cerca. Unos últimos débiles rayos de sol se cuelan entre las desnudas ramas de los árboles a su alrededor, el día ha llegado a su fin. Robert da unas fumadas a su cigarrillo antes de empezar a toser, Michael vuelve a reír, esta vez a carcajadas.

—Vaya porquería—dice el Lightwood antes de arrojar el cigarrillo al suelo y pisarlo con la suela de la bota.

—Sabes hay un lugar reservado en el infierno para las personas que desperdician un buen tabaco—reclama Michael, Robert le rueda los ojos.

—Esa cosa no puede ser buena para nadie.

—A mí me gusta—los ojos de Michael le miran con intensidad, Robert traga grueso, su mente no tiene reparo alguno en echar a volar su imaginación ante esa mirada, maldice internamente, aun sin proponérselo el otro chico podía llegar a ser terriblemente provocativo.

—Tienes los gustos más extraños— declara Robert viendo de reojo a su compañero.

Michael no dice nada simplemente le mira directo a los ojos sonriéndole, el estómago de Robert da un salto, decide no tomarle importancia culpando de todo al cigarrillo.¨ Si, eso debió haber sido. Malditos mundanos y sus malditos vicios¨.

Permanecen más tiempo a la orilla del camino hablando de cosas sin importancia, ninguno tiene intención alguna de seguir caminando, el día ya había sido suficientemente agotador y el clima no mejoraba en nada la situación.

De repente el chico siente una humedad fría tocarle el rostro se vuelve hacia Michael quien curioso alza el rostro al cielo justo a tiempo para que un copo de nieve se pose en su mejilla, al verle Robert no pudo evitar que sonreír, aun con el cigarrillo en la boca y pintas de mundano-chico-rudo Michael luce como el mismo chiquillos raro que hace años se había presentado en la puerta de su casa, el que se convertiría en su primer y único amigo. Su parabatai; su otra mitad, el que le complementa.

Últimamente sus pensamientos se desvían continuamente, siempre hacia la misma persona, Michael. Su cabello rizado, sus ojos, su sonrisa que parecía iluminar cualquier lugar a donde fuera. Cierra los ojos y ve a Michael, lanzando un cuchillo mientras entrenan, Michael medio dormido en clase de Demonología, Michael con el torso descubierto aplicándose una iratze después de una misión. El toque del que se supone era su parabatai ya no le infunde la misma calma de antaño sino todo lo contrario, ahora un simple roce de sus dedos en la piel de Robert causaba estragos en su interior, despierta extrañas y desconocidas sensaciones. El aliento de Michael en su oído, cuando el otro se acerca a hablar sin que nadie les escuche le llevaba involuntariamente fantasear escenas muy sugerentes del tipo que ningún Cazador debería pensar sobre su parabatai. Su nombre se repite una y otra vez, siempre es igual: Michael, Michael, Michael. Le está enloqueciendo y más aún ver lo calmado y natural que actuaba el otro chico cuando están juntos, como si no sintiera la misma tensión que Robert como si fuera completamente ajeno a todos los caóticos pensamientos y confusas sensaciones que el Lightwood experimenta. Y Robert no puede evitar sentirse desilusionado, anhela más que nada el que Michael se dé cuenta, aún con lo mucho que esa posibilidad le asuste.

Es vergonzoso pero hay ocasiones en que se encuentra a sí mismo pensando tanto en su amigo, incluso cuando no debería. En las noches que se reúne con Maryse en su habitación, ambos desnudos y en pleno acto, Robert no puede evitar pensar en Michael, como sería besarle, tocarle, tenerle de la misma forma que a Maryse, hacerle gemir, hacerle suyo.

Esa clases de ideas y pensamientos no le llevan a ningún lado más que hacerle sentir miserable y por su propia salud mental decide erradicarlos apenas se forman en su mente.

Robert alza la vista, el mundo parece detenerse a su alrededor, no hay nada ni nadie son solo ellos en una nevada naciente en medio de ningún lugar pero a la vez en el sitio correcto. En el suelo los copos se agrupan en un suave manto blanco, el horizonte se desdibuja en una cegadora luz blanquecina, el viento ha menguado y las volutas de nieve parecen suspendidas en el aire como si de magia se tratara. A Robert no le parecería extraño si de tanto caminar se hubieran topado con la tierra de los Seelie y es que parece tan irreal como salido de un cuento, tan calmado, tan pacífico, tan bello. Sabe muy bien lo que es Idris en primavera, con toda esa vegetación y flores por doquier, simplemente no tenía igual. Pero el invierno en el Bosque Brocelind también posee un atractivo devastador. Del cielo continúa cayendo nieve como si de plumas se tratara, grandes trozos blancos que con suaves piruetas descienden pintando todo de blanco. Es diciembre, Navidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todo parece extraordinario, tan perfecto, Robert ya no sienta el frío y cuando mira a su lado se le oprime el corazón. Es Michael extendiendo sus brazos a los lados, con los ojos cerrados volviendo el rostro al cielo recibiendo gustoso y con una sonrisa los copos que se amontonan en su frente, sus pómulos y sus labios, y en ese momento Robert daría lo que fuera por ser esa nieve y poder besar delicadamente el rostro de Michael. Son ellos dos, Michael y Robert, chicos en un bosque disfrutando de la primera nevada del invierno. Ambos saben que jamás olvidará ese momento, a Robert ya no le importa mucho recibir o no un regalo en Navidad, para él, pasar el día con Michael y sus sonrisas es el mejor regalo de todos.

— ¿En qué piensas? — la pregunta de Michael le saca de sus cavilaciones. El otro chico le está viendo con esos grandes ojos curiosos, entre ellos nunca ha habido secretos aún así Robert prefiere desviar el tema, ¨ocultar la verdad no es mentir¨ se repite así mismo, odia la idea de mentirle a Michael pero le aterra el siquiera pensar en sincerarse y que Michael le desprecie por eso. Como reaccionaria si de pronto le dijera ¨Pensaba en lo lindo que es el paisaje, lo mucho que me gusta la nieve y que cuando estoy con mi novia imagino que eres tú al que le hago el amor¨ simplemente jamás tendría el valor de decirle eso a su parabatai.

—En tu regalo de Navidad— suelta lo primero que le viene a la mente.

—Oh, no tienes que regalarme nada— Michael aparta tímidamente la mirada, hay un leve sonrojo en la ´puta de su nariz. Robert no pasa por alto el gesto de su amigo.

— ¿No hablarás en serio?— se encuentra algo turbado. Le parece extraño el comportamiento del otro ante algo tan simple como un regalo. Además ¿no acaba Michael de preguntarle a Robert lo mismo? —Vamos, debe haber algo que quieras. —insiste.

—Nada que puedas darme— el chico mira el suelo nevado, está expresamente evitando ver a Robert a la cara.

—Ponme a prueba—le reta el Lightwood —Pídeme lo que quieras, ya veré yo sí puedo o no dártelo—No sabe por qué pero su corazón se acelera a la espera de lo que Michael pueda contestar.

Michael apenas si giro su rostro cuando habla. Robert debe haber oído mal, no puede ser verdad. Debe ser otra de sus absurdas fantasías.

— ¿Qué? —no da crédito a lo que acaba de escuchar.

Esta vez, Michael levanta la cabeza, mira a los ojos de Robert, y habla con claridad.

—He dicho, un beso, eso es lo que quiero para navidad— esta sonrojado y cohibido pero en su voz hay una determinación que Robert nunca antes ha visto en Michael —Un beso tuyo.

— ¿Por qué querías eso?— pregunta con genuino interés. Tal vez Michael se sienta igual de confundido que él y así juntos puedan encontrar una solución a eso, que Robert no sabe explicar pero está seguro es amor o ¿no? Pero tiene que ser realista, dejarse de tontos sueños e ilusiones que él mismo se ha formado, antes que nada necesitaba escucharlo del mismo Michael, tiene que estar seguro.

—Porque me gustas y creo que estoy enamorado de ti— las palabras zumban en la cabeza del Cazador, no sabe cómo reaccionar.

—Tú y tus gustos extraños— suelta perplejo. No es muy consciente pero al parecer también ríe un poco histérico. ¡Michael le ha pedido un beso y le ha dicho que posiblemente esté enamorado de él! ¡Por el Ángel! es demasiado, su cerebro no alcanza a procesar tanto.

Michael malinterpreta su risa, baja la cabeza afligido. Robert puede ver la nuca de su cuello desnudo y expuesto, un sentimiento de proteger a Michael se alza feroz dentro de él pero lo que desea hacer está prohibido, no tiene ni idea de cómo actuar.

—Sabes que, olvídalo. Finjamos que no dije nada—aun con la cabeza inclinada, Robert puede ver que los ojos de Michael están acuosos, su voz se escucha ronca, como si quisiera romper a llorar. Y es lo que termina de romper con la indecisión de Robert, sabe que está mal, que son parabatai y la clave condenaría cualquier relación de tipo no fraterna. Pero el ver a Michael, verle sufrir de esa forma es lo único que le parece incorrecto a Robert, si de todas formas ya se aman más que así mismo qué importa que den ese último salto.

El chico Wayland se separa de Robert y gira el cuerpo queriendo marcharse. Robert le sujeta del brazo y le hala para encararlo, por las mejillas de Michael hay un rastro de humedad que nada tiene que ver con la nieve que cae del cielo. Una vez frente a frente Robert suelta el brazo del chico y con ambas manos le toma de la cara, pasa lentamente los pulgares ahí donde un par de lágrimas se fugan contra el deseo de Michael.

—Pero no quiero fingir y tampoco creo que pueda esperar hasta el veinticinco para darte tu regalo.

Se inclina sobre Michael, quien luce perplejo, apenas y hay distancia entre sus caras. Sus narices se rozan y sus alientos se mezclan pero Robert no da ningún signo de seguir. Aguarda por la aprobación de Michael, éste le sonríe. Robert le conoce perfectamente no necesitan mediar palabra para saber lo que tratan de decirse, aun con los ojos llorosos y las mejillas encendidas es Michael quien habla.

—No lo hagas.

Sus labios se une un ligero toque que gradualmente aumenta, Michael suspira mientras Robert cuela su lengua en su boca, el beso es tan calmado, tan dulce, tan perfecto y cuando termina les deja a amos deseando otro, cientos más, miles de besos. Quieren seguir hasta que el aire les falte, los pulmones les quemen y sus bocas tengan la esencial del otro aprendida de memoria.

No sabe cuánto tiempo ha pasado pero cuando finalmente se separan Robert trata de hablar, quiere hacerle saber a Michael que siente lo mismo que él, que desea pasar el resto de sus días junto a él, que sabe que será difícil pero pueden estar juntos, quiere decir que él también se ha enamorado. Hay tanto que decir y sus pensamiento son un mar revuelto, no logra conectar su cerebro con su boca, no puede encontrar las palabras para expresarse y suelta lo más desatinado que podría decir.

—Sabes a cigarrillo— podría abofetearse en ese mismo instante por lo idiota que es.

Increíblemente Michael ríe, hay hoyuelos en sus mejillas y sus ojos centellean de alegría. Todo toma sentido, la otra parte de su alma, su parabatai, les une un lazo tan intenso que las sensaciones del otro les embargaban, no hay necesidad de palabras. Michael ya sabe lo que hay en su corazón y que este le pertenece completamente.

—Apuesto a que te encanta— le debate a la vez que le besa traviesamente.

—Odio el cigarro— Michael pasa sus brazo por la espalda de Robert, este le corresponde rodeándolo en un íntimo abrazo— Pero me gusta como sabe en ti— se sonríen mutuamente.

—Y decías que el de los gustos raros soy yo—suelta con ironía el Wayland

La nieve continúa su descenso y pronto anochecerá aun así no planea moverse de sus sitios, se susurran palabras dulces aun abrazados el uno a al otro, no quieren separarse nunca.

—Feliz Navidad, Robert.

Le besa en la frente y entierra su rostro en el cuello del otro.

—Feliz Navidad, Michael— susurra.

No, no era Navidad, solo una fría tarde de diciembre, un día como cualquier otro. Son solo dos chicos en sus días de Academia, caminando por el bosque, compartiendo un momento robado al tiempo. Son aún demasiado jóvenes, demasiado inexpertos y se necesitaban demasiado el uno al otro, pero tienen todo lo que pudieran desear.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿No aman los primeros besos?
> 
> ¡Oh, Dios! no tienen idea de lo mucho que ame escribir de este par, mis miembros favoritos del Círculo. Siempre he pensado que Robert y Michael son un gran ¨Y si… ¨
> 
> Relei mucho The Evil We Love (para que este fic no quedara demasiado ¿fuera de lugar?) pero eso solo me rompió el corazón.
> 
> [—Estoy enamorado— susurró Michael.
> 
> — ¿Eso es todo? ¿No crees que entendería eso, idiota? Te lo dije, Eliza es genial…
> 
> —Estoy enamorado de ti.
> 
> —Eso no es gracioso— agregó Robert
> 
> —No es una broma. Estoy en…
> 
> —No digas eso de nuevo. Nunca digas eso otra vez.]
> 
> Al demonio lo canon. Después de todo para esto sirven los fanfic, ¿no? Contar historias de otra forma, explorar más posibilidades, sacarte la espinita, darles a todos su final feliz.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
